


Forsight of Marriage

by franxisss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franxisss/pseuds/franxisss
Summary: Arthur is a psychic medium, and Alfred hires him to walk through his home in hopes of finding out more about the property. However, after Arthur enters the building, he's flooded with prominent visions of the future rather than the past.





	Forsight of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This is my work for the USUKUS Twice Per Year event on Tumblr! The theme was "Uncommon Professions", and I certainly had fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to check out the lovely work of all the other artists and writers that were part of the event!

Creaking; there's more of it tonight. Alfred can feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, and he squeezes his eyes shut to try and force the fear out of his veins and replace it with sleep instead. To no such avail. 

The eerie noise creeps closer and closer into the home, until Alfred can hear the click of his bedroom door sliding out of its socket. The door is opening, the floorboards groan under some heavy weight of one's foot.

"Alfred--"

The American practically leaps from the bed, and with his haste movement the lamp from his nightstand crashes to the ground of the old house. Matthew, standing in the doorway, shakes his head in misery.

"You're lucky that didn't break." 

Alfred huffs and leans down to repose the lamp, twisting the bulb until it lights and weakly illuminates the room. "It's 3AM. Why are you waking me up?"

Matthew chuckles and shakes his head. "Judging on the way you were whimpering for your ma, I think you've been awake for a while. Don't blame your weak mind on me." Alfred looks offended and it widens the younger's smile, "No, really. You sounded like you were having a nightmare or something, so I wanted to come in and check on you."

Alfred's face projects a mixed array of equal embarrassment and concern. "Was I really making noise?" Matthew's slow nod is more than enough of an answer. "Shit. I guess I woke you up then..."

His younger brother nods once more. "Yeah, but I wasn't sleeping well to begin with. More weird noises, you know. So don't worry about it that much."

Matthew's eyes were dragged by deep circles, and Alfred knew his own probably matched. The two of them hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep - on a good night - since they decided to move into their late parents' old estate. The house seemed so old it could date back before revolutionary times; and nightly strange occurrences reflected such. 

Alfred could deal with his own suffering and sleep deprivation, but seeing his younger brother so affected by the lack of slumber tugged at his heart. Especially when the latter would often fall asleep during his studies. 

"You know," Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed again and walking out of his bedroom with Matthew, flicking the hallway light on. "I was walking through campus yesterday, and heard someone talking about some weird guy that just ported in from England."

Matthew raised an eye to the mention as he walked downstairs into the kitchen with his brother. Seemed they were having a very early breakfast. "What about him?"

"Not much, but someone said he had some tattoos on him of weird symbols. Like third-eyes and shit like that." Alfred popped a capsule of instant coffee into their machine and grabbed two insulated mugs from the cupboard. "And I thought it was interesting, because a week ago my biomed professor was talking shit about a new psychic medium that was setting up shop near campus."

Matthew quickly realized where the conversation was going. "You wanna hire a PM? I mean, I understand, but like," Matthew's shoulders twitched in a concerned shudder, "can't that stuff bring bad things into the house?"

Alfred shrugs. "I was peeking into it, and that kinda stuff only happens if you have them like, do some kind of ritual. I was just thinking of hiring him for a walk to see if he could tell us what the hell it is that keeps us up all damn night." 

Matthew seems less hesitant, but a slight look of discomfort and weariness still lingers on his face. "Alright then," the coffee machine beeps, and he accepts a cup from Alfred. "Call him tomorrow." 

\---

Though heavy sunlight shone through the thin drapes of the bedroom, the torture of timezones still had Arthur dead asleep in the mid-afternoon. With a pillow over his ears, it had been easy to ignore the sound of his nightstand vibrating with a phone call. But the second time around, not so much. 

"Hello...?" Arthur spoke with a tired groan, and when his eyes spied the time on his bedroom clock, he nearly jumped with alarm. "Hello! I'm terribly sorry, it seems I've slept in!" And suddenly, he didn't sound so tired anymore. 

"Uh, no! Don't worry about it," Arthur heard an American drawl on the other line. "I was just calling because I heard you did history walks and stuff. My brother and I are living in this old house, and it's really keeping us up at night. I was wondering if you could come for a walk for good pay?"

Arthur smiles at the offer for his first job. "I'd love to. Meet me in my residence today at four o'clock PM, though you sound like you have a tendency to be late." 

Alfred was jared on the other line; he'd never met the guy and he was reading him like a damn book.

"But yes, meet me here at four. Your brother is welcome, in fact I would prefer if he came too. I'd like to ask you questions about the home and your experiences prior to my walk, and we can also discuss exchange of pay."

\---

"This place is surprisingly dull." Alfred pouted when he and his brother pulled up to the newly-inhabited residence. The comment earned him a slap on the shoulder from his brother. 

"Alfred! Show some respect."

"Okay, I know, whatever. I just expected to have a weird vibe to it. It looks like a house." Alfred shrugged, and Matthew almost couldn't handle himself.

"It is a- Y'know what, we're already ten minutes late. Get out of the car." Matthew shook his head as he unbuckled the safety latch, getting out of the car. Alfred soon follows, and Arthur opens the front door with a pleasant smile. 

"Welcome. Come in and sit." Arthur holds the door open for the both of them, and the two brothers wearily enter the home and sit at the coffee table. 

"So," Alfred smiles. "What do you need to know?"

Arthur shuts the door before sitting with them. "Surprisingly, not a lot. I don't want to know how old the place is, or of any past owners you know of. All of that information can interfere with the readings I get from it. I was more so curious as to how long you both have lived there."

Alfred's response is delayed; the Breton's accent is nearly ten times more mesmerizing than it is over the phone and it plays in as a huge distraction. 

"Huh- Oh! Well," Alfred sits up and straightens his shirt a bit. "Our parents have owned it since like, forever. We lived there when we were little, but I guess we were never really bothered. Our parents were, though." 

Matthew nods. "Yeah. Alfred and I study at the university downtown, and we figured we could invest more into classes if we moved into the house; our parents left it to us in our name so we don't have rent or a mortgage. We've been living there for about five months now."

Arthur nods and smiles at him. "I'm sorry to hear of your parents' passing-over. But it's nice to know you both get more money to flow into college...But I feel like there's something deeper going on." 

Arthur stands and grabs a bag from the hanger by the door. "I'm actually quite interested in the place," He smiles and invites both of his guests to stand. "I'd like to walk it, now. Shall we embark, then?"

Alfred and Matthew glance at each other quickly, before nodding and standing up to follow the Breton to his car.

\---

Arthur drove both men to the home in nearly complete silence, and the quiet was unnerving to both of his customers. Even more so when Arthur seemed to map his way to the home without any indication to the address. He parks in front of the residence. 

“Have we arrived?”

Alfred nods and unbuckles himself. “Y-Yeah,” he gulps, “we have.” 

“Right then!” Arthur smiles as he gets out of the car, the two brothers following suit behind him. Though, as soon as Arthur’s lungs fill with the outside air, his face turns sour and he seems incredibly disturbed. He mumbles something lowly under his breath, but neither Alfred or Matthew can pick it apart. 

“...You poor things…” Arthur shakes his head slowly as he walks into the doorway of the house, running his hand along the railing in the foyer. "I've not a single clue as to how you've both been staying here for so long."

“What is it?” Alfred asks in confusion and panic, wanting to know what it was that was disturbing Arthur so much. The Breton, though, didn’t respond to the question. 

Arthur advanced through the hallway, and as he entered the living space, his pace slowed greatly. At one point, he halted completely. “Something’s not right here. I’m being pulled, where is your…” Arthur takes a second to think, "Where is the bedroom?"

“Up the hall to your right,” Alfred began, but by some force, Arthur had already seemed to find his way. The Breton opened the door to Alfred’s bedroom, and suddenly his eyes went wide and his breath speeds up and he slams the door shut quickly. His face is crimson with blush. 

“Arthur?!” Alfred juts his hand to rest on Arthur’s shoulder, and it only seems to make the situation worse as the smaller man jumps backwards. Alfred adopts an apologetic look and shakes his head. “Sorry, I’m sorry...What did you see?”

Arthur seemed blank, and all he could do was shake his head slowly. “No, no…” He sighs. “This is strange. I see the past, never the future..But I’ve had some strange premonitions. Alfred, can I speak to you in private?”

Alfred glances at Matthew, and the younger puts his hands up in agreement and sinks off to another room. Alfred looks back to Arthur, and the latter’s face still was bright red. 

“N-Now, this is not professional at all,” Arthur frowns, “But I saw...I saw you, and myself.” 

Alfred keeps quiet, rolling his hand to ask him to continue. 

“..I saw you, and me, besides each other in...In the bedroom.” Arthur bit his lip, shaking his head. “More exactly, in...In the b-bed. I believe we were married.”

Alfred choked on his breath, staring at Arthur in bewilderment. “Married?! This isn’t--” For seconds, Alfred was angry. He wanted to grab the man in front of him and throw him from the front door, before he noticed - were those tears? 

Arthur was crying, this man he had never met, he was crying because of how embarrassed he was by his premonitions. Something in his face told that he was being completely genuine, and he took deep breaths. 

“What were we,” Alfred clears his throat. “What were we doing?” 

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Copulation.”

Alfred laughed. He laughed loudly, and genuinely, and he rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “You have nice humor! Ahah, but no, really,” He grins and calms down. “What were we doing that made you think we were married?”

“We were having sex.” 

Oh. 

He was serious. 

“I- We--”

“We were having sex. Moving, you were on top of me, I could hear us. I...I could feel where your hands were, where your…” He trails off and Alfred shakes his hands up. 

“No no, I get it, trust me. Trust me. I, uh...I get it.” Alfred’s eyes were anywhere but on Arthur. Anywhere. He sighs deeply. “When you see things, are they just...Are they just thoughts, possibilities? Or are they guaranteed?”

Arthur swallows heavily. “...They’re almost always guaranteed outcomes.” 

Alfred studied Arthur carefully, and after long moments, he slowly smiles. “...Alright then. How about we start working towards that outcome, then?”

Arthur was jarred, staring at Alfred in awe. “Excuse me?”

Alfred smiles and nods. “Yeah! There’s this really nice diner downtown, how about date number one? I mean,” He grins. “We have to have at least three before there’s any copulation involved, right?”

Arthur stared at him for several long moments, and the charming smile the American had victimized him to the tempting offer. He slowly smiles, nodding and linking arms with Alfred. “Why, yes, I do believe that’s the rule~”


End file.
